


Finally

by malisl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, I wrote this the week Zayn left, M/M, this is also on my wattpad, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malisl/pseuds/malisl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry decide that it's time to stand up to their shitty management and come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Louis and Harry are tired, tired of hiding. The contract with Modest! Management doesn't end for at least another four months. And even though the band decided to sign somewhere else as soon as the contract ends, they don't want to wait any longer.

A lot of Directioners thought Zayn wanted to quit the band himself, but really, that's not how it happened. He got kicked out, for multiple reasons the other boys aren't allowed to know about. So all four of the other boys are completely done with management, especially Louis and Harry.

The two boys, being together for nearly five years and yet they still aren't allowed to come out as a couple. They wanted to come out so badly, but their management does not allow it, making Louis 'date' Eleanor, both boys weren't allowed to be seen together, or even sit next to each other during interviews. Although, Louis and Eleanor 'broke up' recently and the boys have been sitting next to each other a few times, their management still does not want them to come out. Saying that it would be bad publicity, which is not true at all. Most of their fans already know the two boys are in a relationship and totally ship it.

So the boys, Harry, Louis, Liam and Niall, decided to meet up and have a talk about the whole Larry vs. Management situation. Because not only Louis and Harry are tired of hiding, so are the other boys. Always having to make sure they don't accidentally out them, which has happened a couple of times, yet all the oblivious Elounor shippers had no idea.

After a long talk between the four boys, they decided that it would be just the best to come out without their management's permission. They knew that if their management did drop them, there would be a lot of others who would want them. So it would be okay. Liam had called Zayn to tell him about Louis and Harry wanting to stand up to their management and just come out. And Zayn was happy for them, and proud. Secretly hoping that their management would drop them so they could sign somewhere else and have Zayn join the lads again.

Louis and Harry were both really sure about it, they just didn't know how yet. They didn't think it would be a good idea to come out at a concert, seeing as a few people of their management would be there and also a lot of fans who might not like the idea of them dating. So they figured they should just go outside together while holding hands.

“Are you ready?” Louis smiles at his boyfriend and nods, asking, “You?” And Harry smiles. “I'm nervous.” He admits and Louis nods. “I am too,” He says, “But I'm also ready to finally show the world that I love you, and that you are my boyfriend.”

Harry smiles, “I love you too.” So Louis opens the door and walks out, waiting for Harry to follow him and he takes his hand, intertwining their fingers.

Harry looks at the older boy and smiles, snorting at the paparazzi that were trying to hide. Both boys know that they are there, so why hide? Louis stops to looks at his boyfriend and raises an eyebrow, as if asking if he's ready. And Harry nods, slowly leaning down and pressing his lips to his boyfriend's.

They hear a few gasps from behind them, but they don't bother to look up and just move their lips against one another's. Both smiling into the kiss, glad that they are finally being able to do this in public. Well they aren't exactly allowed to do this, but they are glad that they finally actually did it. After almost five years of being together, they were finally out.

Louis pulls away and looks up at his boyfriend and smiles, and Harry does the same, giving his boyfriend another small peck on his lips, before taking his hand in his and walking away from the paparazzi.

Swinging their hands, looking at each other with real smiles on their faces and fond expressions. Louis takes out his phone and opens the twitter app, to see if anyone already posted the pictures. And he snorts when he sees everyone is freaking out. He smiles and hands his phone to Harry who also lets out a small chuckle, when seeing everyone asking if the pictures are real and if they are a couple. Yes, yes they are.

-

@Louis_Tomlinson: Yes.

-

Is the only thing he tweets before handing the phone back to Louis who smiles and quickly presses his lips to Harry's.


End file.
